Yellow Flash and Green Lightning
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Ils étaient séparés parce qu'ils n'avaient pas essayé d'être ensemble. Lorsqu'ils se sont lancés, ils ne l'ont pas regretté.


**Titre anglais : **Yellow Flash and Green Lightning

**Titre français :** Eclair Jaune et Foudre verte

**Auteur :** Enchanted nightingale

**Chapitre traduit par** : **Newi**

**Beta traduction :** pour le moment **Enishi-Haru**

**Beta correction : Enishi-Haru**

**Rating :** M

**État de la fic :** One Shot

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

**Résumé:** Ils étaient séparés parce qu'ils n'avaient pas essayé d'être ensemble. Lorsqu'ils se sont lancés, ils ne l'ont pas regretté.

**Attention :** Si vous n'aimez pas les couples du même genre, cette fic n'est pas fait pour vous ! Merci de ne pas laisser de commentaires insultants ou autres prouvant que vous êtes homophobes puisque de tout façon soit nous n'y tiendrons pas compte, soit nous vous répondrons juste par politesse.

OoOoOoO

Onarluca et Eni vous souhaite une excellente et heureuse année, en espérant qu'elle vous apporte toutes les fics que vous souhaiter découvrir, suivre, ou autre ^^ Bonne lecture !

Bonne Année 2014

OoOoOoO

**Yellow Flash and Green Lightning**

Il y avait un rire provenant de la salle de jeux. Minato, épuisé après un très long jour à jouer son rôle d'Hokage, à repousser les trois vautours connus comme son conseil, à négocier avec Iwa, était enfin à la maison, voulant seulement se reposer. Cependant, le rire attira son attention. L'éclair jaune se rapprocha.

La salle de jeu était une chambre de moyenne taille avec des murs matelassés, de nombreuses peluches, des jeux qui ressemblaient à des armes ninjas et un petit bambin blond se faisant chatouiller jusqu'aux larmes par un homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Tu te rends, monstre rigolant ? » demanda l'homme à l'enfant à sa merci.

Minato resta juste là, regardant son fils se tordre sur le sol, le visage tout rouge à cause du rire.

« Non ! »

« Huh ? Mes actions diaboliques ne marchent pas ? Peut-être devrais-je essayer autre part. Le pied ? »

L'enfant couina. « Pas le pied. »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs souris. « Tu te rends ? »

« Oui. » Dit Naruto, et son partenaire de jeu se retira.

« Ah la la » dit alors Minato. Les deux personnes dans la pièce levèrent les yeux. Ceux de Naruto s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit son père.

Avec un « Papa » couiné, il était sur ses pieds. Comme un fou, il courut vers le Yondaime et s'écrasa contre lui. Le père, fier, le souleva et lui fit faire une pirouette.

« Encore, encore » demanda Naruto.

« N'essaye même pas », avertit l'homme aux cheveux noirs. « Si tu le fais trop sauter, je serais incapable de le mettre au lit. »

Minato plaça son fils sous son aisselle, faisant bouder Naruto.

« Tu as entendu Harry, fils. »

« C'est pas juste », bouda l'enfant, tournant ses grands yeux bleus vers son père.

Le Yondaime grimaça et faiblit.

« Minato… » Harry avertit le Shinobi.

« Je ne peux pas Harry, il utilise Le Regard ! »

Le jeune homme noir se moqua. « Franchement vous deux », soupira-t-il.

Le père et le fils étaient gênés.

« Minato, Naruto a besoin d'aller au lit, il a déjà choisi une histoire. Naruto, tu ne vas pas trouver un moyen de t'esquiver ou tu n'auras pas de dessert demain. Minato, s'il arrive à te duper, ce sera la même punition pour toi. »

Minato et Naruto haletèrent horrifiés à l'idée, et Harry les laissa seuls, confiant que ses ordres seraient suivis.

Minato trouva Harry dans la cuisine, mettant la table pour eux deux.

« J'ai fait de la soupe pour ce soir », commenta l'homme aux yeux verts.

Le Yondaime lui envoya un sourire.

Harry était vraiment un cadeau. Minato avait trouvé le jeune homme à Iwa, abandonné à la mort dans une grotte. Il avait été terriblement blessé et, au début, Minato l'avait pensé mort. Cela avait prit trois mois à Harry pour se remettre de ses blessures et trois autres pour retrouver sa mobilité. Durant ce temps, l'élève de Minato, Kakashi, avait été étonnement utile et avait tenu compagnie à l'adolescent blessé. Minato avait découvert plus tard que Kakashi traitait Harry comme un grand frère et qu'Harry avait aidé le prodige argenté dans beaucoup de ses problèmes causés par la disgrâce de son père et le suicide de Sakumo qui avait suivi. C'était grâce au début de relation entre Kakashi et Harry que Minato en avait appris plus à propos de l'adolescent.

Apparemment, Harry avait 17 ans, le même âge que Minato. Il était complètement un civil. Il disait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il s'était retrouvé à Iwa, juste qu'il était dans un programme de fouilles archéologiques avec un large groupe de gens lorsqu'ils furent attaqués par Yonbi, La bête à 4 queues. Minato en avait entendu parler mais il pensait que, malheureusement, personne n'avait survécu. Harry avait été trouvé dans une grotte avec aucun signe évident de distraction dans les environs. L'adolescent ne portait qu'un simple pantalon et un T-shirt lorsqu'il avait été trouvé, avec une bague à son doigt qu'ils avaient été incapables de lui enlever lorsqu'ils avaient essayé de le soigner à l'hôpital de Konoha. L'adolescent aux yeux verts avait dit à Kakashi que la bague agissait plutôt comme une spirale de scellement et gardait certaines de ses choses.

Durant le temps qu'Harry avait mis pour récupérer, l'Eclair jaune avait permis à Harry de rester dans la maison de Namikaze avec Kakashi et lui-même. Harry avait été étrangement bénéfique à avoir dans la maison. Contrairement à Kakashi et lui-même, l'adolescent aux yeux verts savait quoi faire dans une cuisine et avait commencé à préparer leurs repas et, plus tard nettoyer un peu la maison. La transition entre Harry comme invité en récupération en Harry devenant le domestique de Minato s'était faite très rapidement, sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. C'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas réalisé sur le moment même mais c'était la source de plusieurs taquineries de la part de Jiraya et même Sarutobi.

Lorsque Minato s'était mis avec Kushina, Harry continua à rester dans la maison et à l'aider. Kakashi était devenu bien plus qu'amical grâce à Harry et avait commencé à s'entendre beaucoup mieux avec ses coéquipiers, Obito et Rin. Les trois étaient souvent dans la maison de Minato, ainsi qu'avec Kushina et ils étaient tous devenus comme une famille étroitement liée. Harry avait obtenu lentement la réputation du parfait domestique. Réputation qui s'était répandue lentement parmi les gens qui visitaient l'état du Yondaime. Les Hyûga furent les premiers à apprécier Harry, suivis par les Inuzuka, puis (étonnement) les Uchiha ainsi que le reste des clans qui les suivirent. Les dîners et les déjeuners dans la maison de Minato devinrent rapidement quelque chose d'envié et, étonnement, Minato trouva qu'ils amenaient les différents clans à devenir plus proche depuis qu'ils interagissaient désormais plus dans les terres que représentaient la maison de Yondaime. Enfin, les Hyûga et les Uchiha étaient toujours rivaux et les Inuzuka détestaient toujours les Uchiha, mais les choses allaient mieux et le changement était évident dans le Clan et les réunions du conseil. Les trois anciens, Shimura Danzô, Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane, n'avaient jamais su ce qui les avait frappé quand les Clans s'unirent contre eux et réussirent à les arrêter d'interférer et de rendre la vie de Minato difficile.

L'attitude attentive d'Harry, ses manières calmes et sa gentillesse faisaient que les enfants se regroupent autour de lui et il devint la première baby-sitter de haut niveau des shinobi. Personne n'allait attaquer la résidence du Hokage, ou en tout cas personne de sain d'esprit. C'était pourquoi Uchiha Mikoto commença à amener Itachi pour des rendez-vous de jeu et comment Kakashi remarqua à quel point le jeune cousin d'Obito était un génie.

Lorsque Kushina apprit qu'elle était enceinte, Minato paniqua mais la kunoichi rousse avait ri de ses préoccupations lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait s'occuper d'un bébé.

« Tu as Harry », était le commentaire de Kushina.

« Ne veux-tu pas dire « nous » ? » demanda Minato à la femme qu'il enlaçait.

« Harry sera bien avec notre fils », réplique Kushina.

Ses mots avaient été prophétiques. Le jour de la naissance de Naruto, Kyuubi, le renard à neuf queues, avait attaqué. C'était le plus sombre souvenir que Minato avait dans sa vie. Le jour où il avait perdu beaucoup de ses hommes et de ses femmes, quelques civils, sa femme et son prédécesseur. Sarutobi avait donné sa vie pour que Kyuubi soit scellé à l'intérieur du fils de Minato. Kushina n'avait même pas eu le temps de serrer son fils dans ses bras. Dès que le bébé Naruto était né, les médecins avaient essayé de sauver la femme aux cheveux de feu mais ils ne le purent pas. La dure vie de shinobi avait laissé son corps faible et frêle, et la grossesse avait été une taxation supplémentaire pour elle, bien qu'elle l'ait traversé malgré les avertissements de Tsunade. Minato avait été choqué et blessé de savoir que Kushina s'attendait à mourir et ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Harry avait pris soin du bébé pendant les jours, et même semaines, de dépression du Yondaime et il le faisait toujours.

« Minato ? »

L'homme blond cligna des yeux et regarda Harry.

« La soupe devient froide », commenta l'homme aux yeux verts et Minato secoua sa tête pour la vider avant de plonger dedans.

Il remarqua assez tôt à quel point son domestique, et ami, était séduisant. Il était difficile de ne pas le faire.

La première fois que Minato remarqua Harry, c'était dans une source chaude. Minato avait pensé que son domestique méritait un cadeau donc Kakashi, Harry et lui étaient allés à une source chaude pour se relaxer, obtenir un massage chacun et plus généralement être hors de la maison et ne faire absolument rien. Evidemment, ils étaient entrés dans la source nus et Minato s'était arrêter à regarder la forme mince d'Harry, sa peau pâle, son dos lisse, les cheveux noirs et soyeux gouttant d'eau, la façon dont sa peau pâle avait tourné au rose à cause de la vapeur et de l'eau chaude. Kakashi dû le frapper au tibia pour que Minato sorte de sa torpeur.

« Faites attention où vous posez vos yeux professeur » avertit le prodige argenté.

« J'admire juste la vue » répondit Minato pendant qu'il frottait sa blessure.

« Bien sûr. »

« Juste sur ? » demanda le mentor de Kakashi.

« Je contemple les possibilités de tourner comme toi. Il semble que ce soit la norme, le professeur pervers corrompant le jeune élève. »

Cela laissa Minato crachant à outrage et Harry regardant les deux avec confusion.

La seconde fois que le blond aux yeux bleus remarqua que son domestique était séduisant fut quand l'un des fils du Daimyo flasha sur Harry. Kakashi avait eu à restreindre physiquement Minato. C'était comme ça que le Yondaime commença à plus apprécier les Uchiha, parce qu'un Itachi de trois ans marcha lourdement sur le pied de l'homme et déclara promptement qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir "Son grand frère Harry", piquant une colère après ça pour faire bonne mesure. Minato avait balayé la gêne de Mikoto et de Fugaku et promptement donné à leur premier né un dango et lui avait acheté un set de kunai et un ballon. Cela avait choqué les parents du garçon et fait ricaner Kakashi (bien que l'adolescent disait maintenant qu'il avait juste rit et non ricané).

La troisième fois était lorsqu'il était au lit avec Kushina, seulement somnolant, sans faire l'amour. Il avait apparemment marmonné le nom d'Harry dans son sommeil, c'était ce que la jeune femme rousse lui avait dit le lendemain matin.

« Je ne peux pas avoir fait ça » murmura Minato, ses joues se teintant de rouge.

« Minato, tu peux aimer plus d'une personne », lui avait dit Kushina dans une rare exposition de maturité et de gravité.

« Je- je, je ne peux… »

« Stupide idiot », avait dit Kunoichi ensuite. « Fais ce que tu veux. » Elle avait semblé désappointée mais Minato n'y avait pas donné beaucoup d'attention.

Une autre preuve avait été les commentaires taquins et les flirts de Jiraya envers Harry qui avaient toujours fait bouillir le sang du Yondaime, mais Minato n'avait toujours pas agit sur ses sentiments. Son attitude envers Harry n'avait pas changé dans un sens autre que le fait qu'il était poli avec l'homme aux yeux verts, même plus attentif qu'il n'était habitué à le faire. Minato avait aussi commencé à chercher l'homme, juste pour passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie, mais rien de plus, rien de physique et certainement rien de trop évident devant des yeux qui appartenaient à ses ennemis.

Harry avait souvent des cauchemars.

Au début, les terreurs nocturnes étaient presque un rituel de la nuit, elles apparaîtraient sans faillir. Minato avait demandé, mais le regard hanté dans ces yeux verts avait fait penser au Yondaime qu'il ne devait pas mettre la pression à l'adolescent pour obtenir plus de détails. Lorsqu'un jour Harry dû le réveiller de peur qu'il ne perturbe Kakashi, le blond n'avait rien dit à l'homme aux cheveux corbeau et Harry n'avait rien demandé. Cela avait été le départ d'un rituel pour les deux hommes. A chaque fois qu'ils entendraient l'autre tourmenté par des cauchemars, ils quitteraient leur lit et réveilleraient l'autre. Ensuite, ils iraient dans la cuisine où Harry gardait une petite réserve de cacao et se feraient un breuvage chaud tout en se réjouissant du silence. La routine ne changea pas même lorsque Kushina arriva pour rester avec eux. En fait, elle ne dormait pas souvent avec Minato comme ils avaient peur qu'il puisse attaquer la femme dans son sommeil et faire du mal au bébé. Cela était déjà arrivé quelques fois, même avec Harry.

« J'ai de bons réflexes et je peux éviter assez bien » avait dit Harry à Minato une fois, lorsque le blond se sentait particulièrement triste.

« Tu est trop gentil avec moi Harry. »

L'homme aux yeux verts sourit. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie », avait-il dit au blond comme si cela expliquait tout.

Et pour Harry, cela le faisait vraiment. Cela voulait dire beaucoup pour lui que quelqu'un voulait l'aider, le sauver, prendre soin de lui, lui donner une vie et une famille. Namikaze Minato avait fait tout cela pour lui lorsqu'il avait trouvé Harry. Le sorcier était un désordre. Il avait vraiment été à des fouilles archéologiques. Mais aucun démon à queues n'avait attaqué. C'était un Nundu qui avait tué leur gardien Gobelin. Les autres sorciers étaient des peureux et avaient fuit mais Harry était resté et avait sauvé le second gobelin. Ce qui avait suivi ensuite était un accident d'une importance d'un désastre naturel qui ne pouvait seulement arriver que lorsque le sorcier aux yeux verts était dans les parages. Harry avait réussi à parer deux attaques du Nundu avant que du sang ne soit versé sur les ruines du monument. Le sang était pouvoir, du sang magique l'était encore plus. Les sorciers et les gobelins n'avaient pas réussi à étudier les ruines et ils ne savaient pas que le sang était la chose dont les runes sur les pierres avaient besoin pour qu'elles soient activées. Harry n'avait certainement jamais imaginé cette issue. C'était un sorcier confus et une panthère ailée affamée qui les trouvèrent sur le portail activé. Et c'était la chance qui fit qu'Harry ait réussi à survivre durant le voyage à travers le portail et l'intervention divine qui fit que Minato le trouve et non pas n'importe quel shinobi d'Iwa. Bien sûr, Harry était bloqué dans un monde étranger avec personne de ses amis ou de sa famille, aucun autre sorcier et certainement personne qu'il ne connaissait mais grâce aux yeux bleus du shinobi, il avait créé des liens aussi précieux que ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui dans son monde.

« Hey, Harry » Kakashi agita la main devant le sorcier aux cheveux foncés alors qu'il passait par la porte, jamais par la fenêtre. Harry aurait pu être effrayé lorsqu'il le voulait et Kakashi ne voulait pas risquer d'énerver l'homme, pour un civil, il était un formidable adversaire.

Harry détacha les yeux de sa tâche, qui était de ranger un peu la salle de jeu. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent.

« Kakashi ! Tu es de retour ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Comment était la mission ? Tout a bien été ? Tu as besoin de moi pour nettoyer tes vêtements ? »

Kakashi sourit derrière son masque. C'était l'une des choses qu'il aimait à propos de l'homme, comment il était attentif et ne s'enfuyait pas devant la part la plus criarde de la vie de shinobi. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait lui ou Minato couvert par du sang, il était inquiet pour eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivaient finalement à l'informer que le sang n'était pas le leur, il les tapotait sur la tête et leur disait d'aller se laver avant qu'ils ne détruisent ses sols propres. Pas d'horreur, pas de peur pour eux, simplement une entièrement acception de leur style de vie.

« Non, c'était juste une livraison » murmura Kakashi. « Un genin aurait pu le faire » râla-t-il.

Harry rigola doucement. « Oui, bien, au moins les gars du bureau des missions ont appris que tu avais atteint le niveau Jounin. »

Kakashi sourit d'un air satisfait. « Et je les ai seulement menacé une fois. »

« Oui, je peux toujours me souvenir de l'ANBU essayant de te chasser loin d'eux, » annonça Harry d'une voix traînante.

Kakashi secoua sa tête. Harry était gentil, mais il pouvait aussi agir de manière arrogante s'il le voulait, comme le faisait la royauté.

« Harry, est-ce que le déjeuner est prêt ? »

L'homme aux yeux verts sourit.

« Vas te Laver Kakashi, et je mettrai la table pour nous. Minato rentrera tard à la maison et Naruto est à la maison de Sasuke pour la journée. »

« C'est deux là sont proches » remarqua Kakashi.

Harry renifla. « Epais comme des voleurs et espiègles comme une paire de singes. Je suis juste content que les enfants Kazekage ne viennent ici qu'une fois tous les deux mois. J'ai entendu dire que les genins doivent toujours nettoyer le désordre qu'ils ont créé. Je pense que j'en ai vu un de l'équipe pleurer. »

Kakashi rigola doucement et commença à s'éloigner.

« Pas de Shunshin dans la maison ! » Cria Harry et Kakashi grogna Il détestait avoir à marcher toute la distance mais il traîna des pieds le long du chemin, sachant très bien qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier Harry.

Itachi était en train de froncer les sourcils.

Il avait pris son bébé de frère pour une promenade. Sasuke le poursuivait tout le temps pour jouer et le plus vieux des deux n'en était pas dérangé. Sasuke était un enfant mignon et le complexe du héro qu'il avait pour lui stimulait la confiance d'Itachi. Ils étaient allés au marché, son petit frère voulant un cadeau de l'un des étals lorsqu'ils avaient vu Harry. Les deux Uchiha aimaient l'homme aux yeux verts et ils s'étaient immédiatement dirigés vers lui avant de s'arrêter tout près.

Sasuke fronça mignonnement les sourcils depuis son perchoir sur les hanches de son frère.

« C'est Harry ? » demanda l'enfant de 5 ans.

Itachi hocha la tête.

« Et qui est-ce ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Un homme mort » répondit Itachi.

« Huh ? » Sasuke regarda son grand frère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » dit Itachi à son frère. « Allons voir le père de Naruto, d'accord ? »

Les yeux de Sasuke pétillèrent. « L'Hokage ? »

Itachi hocha la tête. « Et devine quoi, nous allons utiliser le Shunshin. »

Sasuke donna un câlin à son frère après un petit cri de joie.

Le Yondaime ne s'attendait pas à les voir et son secrétaire essayait de rendre les choses difficiles pour Itachi. Mais l'Eclair jaune était connu pour haïr le travail administratif et lorsqu'il entendit l'agitation, il abandonna son travail de bureau et alla saluer ses deux enfants Uchiha favoris.

« Itachi ? » Demanda le shinobi blond. « Et Sasuke aussi ? Eh bien, entrez les garçons. »

« Monsieur ! » S'exclama la secrétaire de l'Hokage.

Minato lui fit une grimace.

« Amène-nous un peu de thé, d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il et il disparut dans son bureau avec les deux frères. « Maintenant, » dit-il aux garçons une fois que la porte fut fermée, « quelle est la raison qui fait que vous voulez me rencontrer en urgence ? »

Sasuke se tortilla sur son siège. « Eh bien, Harry était avec un homme aujourd'hui, riant et pouffant au marché. Et l'homme a même embrassé Harry, mais pas sur la joue comme il m'embrasse moi, Itachi et Naruto. » Dit le garçon. « Itachi était inquiet. Harry est-il en danger ? »

Il y eu un petit bruit de craquement et Itachi remarqua que le Yondaime avait cassé le bras de sa chaise.

« Vraiment ? » Sourit Minato. « Itachi, as-tu reconnu cet homme ? »

Itachi hocha la tête.

« Bien mon garçon » murmura Minato.

Itachi accepta la louange. Il se sentait un peu mal pour l'homme mais n'avait aucun remord. Après tout, c'était pour la bonne cause. Harry était comme une famille pour lui et la famille méritait le meilleur et Harry allait avoir le meilleur, rien de moins.

Harry leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit Naruto appeler après son père.

Sa journée, jusqu'à maintenant, avait été bonne. Il avait fini toutes les tâches ménagères de la maison, fini la cuisine et laissé Naruto à la plaine de Nara pour jouer avec Shikamaru. Ensuite, il avait été au marché pour acheter ses ingrédients favoris. Il avait peut-être échoué dans un monde étranger mais Harry n'avait pas abandonné son ancienne vie. Les souvenirs, les techniques, il les chérissait et les nourrissait. Minato, Kakashi et Naruto ne le savaient peut-être pas, mais Harry avait continué à faire des potions. Certaines des plus exotiques demandaient des ingrédients d'animaux auxquels il n'avait pas accès mais les plantes, oh les plantes, Harry avait toute une variété dans laquelle il pouvait choisir. Minato l'avait même laissé faire pousser un jardin d'herbes dans la cour arrière. Gentiane, Polygonum, Aconit, Belladone étaient quelque uns des ingrédients qu'il pouvait préparer. Konoha était sur une route marchande avec beaucoup de caravanes et même si le marché régulier n'avait pas quelque chose dont il avait besoin, Harry pouvait toujours demander aux marchands et il aurait ce qu'il voulait lors de leur prochaine visite.

Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il était au marché. Il y avait un garçon très mignon qui travaillait dans un magasin sur le chemin du fleuriste Yamanaka. Il était grand, bronzé, avec des cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus très mignons. Il était après Harry depuis un moment maintenant et Harry voulait vraiment que cela marche. Il n'avait peut-être pas de sentiments pour Hiro, c'était le nom du garçon, mais il n'allait vraiment pas juste rester là, à ne rien faire et attendre pour un homme qui pourrait peut-être ne jamais le remarquer. Il voulait aller de l'avant il voulait avoir une véritable relation.

Il savait que Kakashi et Itachi avaient, en quelque sorte, dans leurs têtes qu'ils devaient le protéger et ils avaient même enrôlé Obito, Rin, Gai et même Anko. Il savait que les adolescents et préadolescents, gardaient un œil sur lui à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un et cela devenait vraiment difficile de se glisser dehors lorsqu'il voulait avoir un coup d'un soir. C'était vraiment embêtant de les voir apparaître et effrayer les hommes autour de lui. Les deux premières fois, il avait vraiment été touché, mais maintenant il commençait à être frustré. Hiro était Le garçon et cela se passerait même s'il devait utiliser un sortilège de confusion pour les envoyer autre part que près d'eux.

Minato avait un plan, pas juste un simple plan mais LE plan et il était en train de faire en sorte qu'il fonctionne. Cela faisait six ans depuis la mort de Kushina et trois autres années depuis qu'il connaissait Harry et Minato n'allait pas juste rester planté là et rester inactif plus longtemps. Ses raisons pour rester loin d'Harry semblaient toutes bien stupides maintenant. Il avait fait en sorte d'être sûr que Itachi aille chercher Naruto chez les Nara et que celui-ci passe la nuit dans sa maison avec Sasuke, et que Kakashi soit là aussi lui et Itachi et Shisui étaient assez amis dernièrement si Obito disait la vérité.

La maison était calme, juste comme Minato le voulait. Il savait qu'il avait battu Harry quant à l'heure du retour à la maison.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte et les bruits de pas, le Yondaime avala sa salive et toute l'hésitation qu'il avait. Il resta sur ses positions, toujours assis dans son fauteuil favori près de la cheminée, sans chaussures, sa chemise déboutonnée et ses armes rangées.

« M-Minato ? » Harry passa la porte, portant plusieurs sachets et semblant étourdi. « Pourquoi est-ce que la maison est si calme ? »

« Les enfants sont dehors. » Répondit Minato.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi es-tu si sérieux ? »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. »

« Okay » Harry cligna des yeux, se sentant un peu incertain sur ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. « Ecoute, j'ai besoin de te demander un faveur. J'ai besoin d'être loin de la maison durant la soirée et peut-être aussi une partie de la nuit. »

Le sorcier n'avait jamais vu la façon dont les paumes de Minato se serraient. L'homme blond réussit cependant à garder son niveau de voix et à ne pas révéler la jalousie qu'il sentait et la montée de haine.

« Oh ? Tu as un rendez-vous ? »

« Je… en vérité oui. »

« Qui est la fille chanceuse ? »

« Un garçon, j'ai un rendez-vous avec un garçon. » Révéla Harry après une brève hésitation.

« Qui est le gars chanceux alors ? »

Harry rigola. « Est-ce important ? »

« Eh bien, si tu es sur le point d'avoir un petit ami… »

« Ce n'est pas mon petit ami » coupa Harry. Il espérait que l'homme comprenne l'indice et qu'il ne poserait plus aucune question. Cette conversation était sur le point de devenir inconfortable pour Harry. Il voulait vraiment que Minato pense du bien de lui. Décevoir l'homme était quelque chose qu'Harry ne pourrait jamais supporter. Minato… Il était le centre du monde d'Harry, lui et son fils, et son étudiant et tous les autres.

« Amuse-toi bien » dit Minato dans un ton de voix qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser.

Cela fit presque s'arrêter le sorcier avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et décide de commencer à se préparer pour sa nuit dehors.

« Okay » dit Harry à Minato et il quitta la pièce.

Il ne vit jamais la façon dont les yeux bleus de Minato se fonçaient et se rétrécissaient, ou la fureur sur le visage du blond.

Minato était bouillonnant.

Il n'était pas un homme facile à agacer mais lorsqu'il était fâché… Il y avait une raison pour que sa photo dans le Bingo Book ait un ordre de « fuir à vue ». La simple pensée qu'Harry, son doux, son aimant Harry, était avec un autre homme et que ce ne soit pas la première fois en prime… Cela faisait bouillir son sang. Le visage de Minato était la photo de la mort. Si un seul de ses ennemis l'avait vu à cet instant, il aurait tremblé et se serait donné la mort juste pour se sauver de la douleur. Dans le tourbillon de sa colère, les mots de sa femme lui revinrent en mémoire. Kushina le savait, réalisa soudainement Minato. Elle savait qu'il se sentait attiré par Harry. Elle devait aussi savoir qu'Harry sortait avec des garçons.

Il ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps il attendait dans l'obscurité, mais Harry était à nouveau de retour. Et il semblait si beau. Si…

« … beau » murmura-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux, ses yeux vert émeraude écarquillés.

« Je… Merci » dit-il à Minato et le blond réalisa ensuite qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

Il était vraiment beau. Il portait un pantalon en cuir, quelque chose que Minato ne savait même pas qu'Harry possédait. Il moulait si bien ses jambes et dessinait les muscles de son corps tandis qu'il cachait la peau couleur crème. Au-dessus, il portait une sorte de chemise en soie. Elle permettait à son torse de se montrer un peu et Minato avala presque sa langue. Harry était vraiment merveilleux, magnifique et à commettre un péché et Minato ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait sortir dehors comme ça. Cela le frappa ensuite qu'Harry voulait ressembler à ça et qu'un autre homme allait profiter de cet homme merveilleux pour la nuit.

« Il y a de la nourriture dans la cuisine, je sais que tu peux le réchauffer » dit Harry à Minato. « Bonsoir ! » cria-t-il alors qu'il partait.

Le contrôle de Minato s'écrasa contre ses chakras et il commença à jurer.

« Mince ! » hurla t-il finalement.

Il se leva et sans un regard pour la pièce en ruine, il sortit de la maison.

Harry n'avait pas été loin.

Minato le rattrapa facilement, saisissant son bras droit et le fit se retourner.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que… Minato ? » Haleta Harry.

Le blond avait tiré Harry à lui et embrassait l'homme aux yeux verts avec tout ce qu'il avait.

La première fois que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent… les mots manquèrent au sorcier.

Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il avait été rempli par autant de tension. Il y avait des années de sentiments non partagés brûlant dans le cœur de l'homme aux yeux verts, d'espoirs et de désir et un sentiment plus profond et tout remonta lorsque Minato l'embrassa. Le baiser était rempli d'émotion et de besoin et même de colère. C'était dur et désespéré et cela fit qu'Harry eu l'impression de sentir tout son corps en feu. Les deux hommes se tenaient juste au milieu de la route, s'embrassant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Leur petite bulle privée éclata lorsqu'Harry commença à gémir et que les bras de Minato quittèrent finalement les épaules d'Harry et commencèrent à s'enrouler autour du torse de l'homme aux cheveux corbeau.

« Harry… Je… »

« Minato… Tais-toi, » murmura le sorcier et il emporta les lèvres gonflées du blond dans un second baiser.

Le Yondaime le serra juste un peu plus fort, l'embrassant plus fort et utilisant sa langue pour prier la bouche d'Harry de s'ouvrir et plonger dedans, désespéré de sentir plus de lui juste comme Harry voulait plus du shinobi.

L'intensité et la passion qu'ils ressentirent les surprirent tous les deux.

Le besoin pour que le sentiment progresse et pour que le baiser ne s'arrête pas se ressentit naturellement.

Minato ne réalisa jamais quand ses mains quittèrent Harry et formèrent un sceau, mais la seconde fois qu'ils brisèrent leur baiser pour respirer, ils étaient de retour dans la propriété Namikaze et non pas dehors dans la rue.

« Minato… »

« Encore, » demanda le blond, un regard dangereux dans ses yeux. « Embrasse-moi encore. »

Harry laissa tomber. Il savait qu'il avait tort de bouger si vite, si soudainement, mais son esprit ne pouvait pas arrêter son corps. Il avait besoin de ça, il avait besoin de Minato. Tous ses doutes et ses peurs s'envolèrent à l'arrière de son cerveau et il se concentra sur l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux et dont il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais de tels sentiments pour lui.

« Mien, » murmura Minato contre les lèvres gonflées d'Harry.

Ils étaient sur son territoire, sa maison. Il n'y avait aucun danger aux alentours, aucun œil ou oreilles curieuses. Juste eux deux. Seul, seul et honnête et Minato ne pouvait pas se détacher de ce merveilleux homme. Il voulait se rapprocher d'Harry, se sentir plus proche. L'embrasser avait été comme un avant-goût de nectar, mais il n'était pas rassasié avec juste des baisers. Il voulait plus. Il voulait Harry.

« Je te veux, » murmura-t-il dans l'oreille d'Harry. « Je te veux depuis si longtemps… Mais maintenant, … maintenant je vais t'avoir. Je vais te faire mien. »

Il embrassa encore Harry et l'homme aux cheveux corbeau gémit de contentement.

« Minato… »

« Chut »

« Minato, tu es sur… »

« Harry, ce soir tu seras mien. Pas de question, rien. Tout à moi à avoir, à goûter, à baiser, » commença Minato sa voix exigeante et désireuse.

Il irradiait de pouvoir et le sorcier le sentait. Alors Harry acquiesça.

Ils atteignirent la chambre de Minato avec difficulté. Ils étaient partout l'un sur l'autre, leurs mains tâtonnant, leurs lèvres se goûtant.

Harry se sentait comme si son corps était en feu. A chaque fois que Minato le touchait, cela créait un picotement sur la peau d'Harry.

« Minato, » le sorcier le pressa lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la chambre du blond.

Le Yondaime poussa Harry sur le matelas et se glissa sur lui, l'embrassant durement. Ses mains atteignirent la ceinture d'Harry et il la desserra facilement. Ensuite, il atteignit la chemise, la déchirant pour l'ouvrir mais ne l'enlevant pas complètement. La vue de la poitrine d'Harry fit Minato se lécher les lèvres. Il était complètement libre d'agir. Il le savait, bien sur, mais toutes ces autres fois il ne lui avait pas été permis de toucher ou de goûter la peau pâle. Cette fois, il décida de se laisser aller. Minato commença à couvrir le torse d'Harry de baisers, traçant son chemin vers le bas du nombril pour ensuite revenir faire attention à ces tétons roses. L'homme aux cheveux corbeau se tordait sous lui et Minato utilisa ses deux mains pour épingler Harry sous lui et le garder là.

« Minato » haleta Harry.

Le blond s'arrêta et releva les yeux, ses yeux bleus rencontrant le regard vert d'Harry et ensuite il continua sa lente torture jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait et décide d'explorer plus bas. Il atteignit lentement le haut du pantalon d'Harry et ensuite le descendit et l'enleva avec les chaussures.

« Si beau », dit Minato lorsqu'il eu finalement une vision complète du sorcier. « Regarde-moi Harry. »

Des yeux verts se concentrèrent sur lui.

« Minato, tu es certain à propos de ça ? » Demanda Harry.

Le Yondaime remonta et embrassa lentement Harry sur les lèvres, mordillant les lèvres rouges et ensuite reniflant cette gorge mince.

« La nuit est nôtre » répondit-il. « Arrête deux secondes de poser des questions, okay ? »

« Okay »

Les mains de Minato arrêtèrent d'épingler Harry et commencèrent à caresser la peau, descendant sur les côtes d'Harry, sur ses hanches, massant là la douce peau et se dirigeant lentement vers les boucles noires à la base du pénis d'Harry.

« As-tu déjà fait ça avant ? » Demanda le sorcier.

« Oui » répondit Minato.

« Tu gardes du lubrifiant et des préservatifs dans ta chambre alors ? » Continua Harry.

Minato cligna des yeux. « J'ai oublié à leurs propos. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire de la situation. C'était certainement le plus absurde de toute cette situation. Il regarda Minato qui cherchait son placard depuis un moment avant de revenir avec les objets dont ils avaient besoin et le sorcier savait qu'il souriait aussi largement que le faisait Minato. Au début, il avait été un peu effrayé par l'attitude cool que le blond montrait. Cela avait prit du temps à Harry de réaliser que Minato avait été jaloux et que c'était à cause de cette jalousie qu'il agissait ainsi. Le fait qu'il voulait vraiment avancer dans cette relation voulait dire beaucoup pour Harry.

Donc Harry avait décidé de vivre cette nuit.

Il regarda Minato qui avait commencé à le caresser pour l'exciter et en même temps s'excitait tout autant. Ses gémissements semblaient stimuler le Yondaime et Harry, sachant la maison vide à part eux, n'essaya pas de garder le silence. Il laissa Minato découvrir comment il appréciait d'avoir son pénis caressé et ensuite sucé. Il laisse le blond découvrir quand il commençait à être assez détendu pour que la pénétration ne le blesse pas et laissa sans aucun doute le shinobi découvrir quand il avait trouvé sa prostate. Les yeux de Minato étaient posés sur lui tout le temps, buvant sa vue, étudiant ses réactions.

« Assez, » Harry pressa le blond. « Je suis prêt. »

Minato se retira lentement et regarda Harry alors qu'il commençait à se séparer de ses vêtements. Il les avait gardé jusqu'à la dernière minute. La vue n'était pas étrangère à Harry. Il avait vu la poitrine bronzée, les muscles des bras. Il avait vu les boucles blondes, si peu d'elles, à la base du pénis de Minato qui était dur maintenant et se dévoila à ses yeux. Il avait vu tout ça avant, mais maintenant, tout était dévoilé juste pour lui.

Harry n'avait jamais connu un homme aussi à l'aise dans sa peau que Minato. La façon dont il marchait, la façon dont il parlait. Même nu et vulnérable (aussi vulnérable qu'un shinobi de son niveau le pouvait), il était incroyable. Il déchira le papier entourant un préservatif et commença à dérouler celui-ci sur son pénis dur pendant qu'Harry écartait ses cuisses un peu plus et cherchait des mains le blond, le tirant pour un autre baiser. Minato bougea ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry comme leurs corps s'alignaient l'un avec l'autre. Le sorcier prenait du plaisir dans la façon dont ces paumes rugueuses commencèrent à courir de haut en bas sur son corps, taquinant la peau déjà sensible et créant des ravages parmi ses sens. Puis, ces mains bougèrent, encore couverte de plus de lubrifiant, elles taquinèrent son entrée encore une fois, commençant à lui donner encore du plaisir jusqu'à ce que Minato ne puisse plus tenir plus longtemps la pression et décide d'entrer en lui.

« Tes yeux sur moi, » dit Minato et Harry donna à l'homme toute son attention.

Il aurait adoré fermer les yeux, juste ressentir les sensations, mais il garda ses grands yeux verts ouverts et se concentra sur le blond, sur la façon dont le corps de Minato bougeait alors qu'il s'engouffrait lentement en lui, la façon dont son corps semblait trembler, la façon dont son dos s'arquait et ses hanches puissants voulaient bouger mais se retenaient par la pure volonté du shinobi. Lentement mais sûrement, Minato le remplit et les yeux bleus restèrent ancrés dans le vert jusqu'à ce que Minato soit entièrement enserré en Harry. Ils commencèrent à bouger ensemble, Minato fixant le rythme comme il remplissait le corps d'Harry seulement pour se retirer et répéter ses mouvements. Il accrocha un bras derrière les genoux d'Harry et les éleva un peu plus, gagnant un meilleur angle, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'homme aux cheveux corbeau. Le sorcier essaya d'empoigner son pénis mais Minato prit les choses en mains, littéralement.

Cela ne leur prit pas longtemps pour atteindre l'accomplissement.

Minato se laissa tomber sur Harry, haletant.

Harry serra l'homme blond contre lui, inhalant profondément.

« Wow » murmura le sorcier.

« Merci à toi aussi, » répondit Minato. « Juste pour que tu saches, il y a plus. »

La voix d'Harry était un croisement entre un gémissement et un grognement lorsqu'il entendit ça.

« Là maintenant, je ne peux pas gérer un autre orgasme. » Murmura Harry.

« Je vais te donner quelques minutes » décida Minato pour faire un compromis.

Le sorcier rit.

La lumière du matin se glissait lentement dans la chambre.

Aucun des deux n'avait dormi longtemps. Ils avaient passé la plupart de la nuit enroulé l'un autour de l'autre, se conduisant l'un l'autre à de nombreux plaisirs autant de fois qu'ils le pouvaient, ne cessant jamais le contact. Même lorsque Minato n'était pas à l'intérieur d'Harry, il touchait simplement l'homme aux cheveux corbeau ou le caressait ou l'embrassait, n'importe quoi pour maintenir le contact, n'importe quoi pour continuer à croire que la nuit était réelle. A l'aurore, ils étaient tous les deux exténués mais ils restèrent couchés, se faisant face et se regardant. Minato avait une de ses mains sur la taille d'Harry et il passait soit ses doigts, soit ses phalanges sur la peau chaude. Harry avait une de ses paumes régulièrement pressées sur le visage de Minato et était gentiment en train de caresser la joue de l'homme avec le bout de ses doigts.

Ils ne parlaient pas, comme si un seul bruit pouvait leur ruiner ça et quand ils glissèrent finalement dans un sommeil sans rêve, le reste du monde décida de frapper à leur porte. C'était un Yondaime nu et énervé qui accueillit les gardes de l'ANBU et leur cria d'aller se perdre pour le reste de la journée.

« Monsieur ? » Osa demander l'un deux.

« Je prends ma journée, » répondit Minato et il leur ferma la porte au nez.

Lorsque Naruto et Kakashi revinrent à la maison le jour après que l'Hokage ait pris un jour de congé, la maison était toujours debout. Harry était dans la cuisine préparant le déjeuner et il les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Naruto commença à courir vers sa chambre pendant que Kakashi décidait de rester dans les parages.

« Comment était votre nuit hors de la maison ? » Demanda Harry aux deux autres.

« Sasuke et Naruto ont annoncé qu'ils se marieront ensemble lorsqu'ils seront plus vieux. » Informa Kakashi à l'homme aux cheveux corbeau.

Harry rigola. « Est-ce que Fugaku le sait ? »

« Pas encore, » répondit Kakashi. « Ils se sont même embrassés sur la joue. »

Harry secoua sa tête. « L'amour des petits est si drôle ! J'espère que tu as des photos. »

Kakashi sourit ironiquement. « Pour qui tu me prends ? Itachi a une copie de chacune. »

Minato entra dans la cuisine juste après.

« Bonjour Kakashi ! » Il ébouriffa la tête du garçon aux cheveux argenté, faisant soupirer Kakashi, puis embrassa profondément Harry. « 'Jour Harry. »

« Minato » murmura Harry sans souffle.

Kakashi toussa et les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent enfin de se regarder.

« Ah, Kakashi… » Dit Minato.

« Il était temps, » commenta le génie Hatake. « Naruto ! »

Le servant blond du démon arriva dans la pièce comme un boulet de canon juste après.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il à Kakashi.

« Il semblerait que tu viennes d'obtenir un autre père, » lui dit Kakashi et Naruto couina avant de tacler Harry.

Minato et son amoureux aux cheveux corbeau regardèrent Kakashi avec horreur.

« Quoi ? » Demanda le préadolescent. « Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Enfer, même Tsunade. Et elle a même parié que vous comprendriez enfin quelque chose cette année professeur. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai perdu mon argent contre elle. Je parie que cette belette d'Itachi a quelque chose à voir avec ça. » Murmura sourdement Kakashi alors qu'il s'en allait.

Harry et Minato regardèrent simplement Kakashi puis ensuite l'un l'autre, puis Naruto qui semblait les regarder avec une expression heureuse sur le visage.

Le sorcier se sentit à la fois mortifié et embarrassé.

« Naruto ? » Demanda Minato à son fils. « Combien de personnes savent que papa aime Harry ? »

« Tous les Jounins, » répondit Naruto joyeusement. « Tout l'ANBU. Et grand-père pervers et la dame qui le frappe à travers la pièce quand il l'épie, et Itachi et Sasuke. »

Minato grimaça et Harry toussa.

« Est-ce tout ? » Demanda le Yondaime à son mignon de fils.

Naruto grimaça et secoua la tête.

Les deux adultes grognèrent.

« Ils ne nous laisseront jamais vivre tranquillement. » Murmura Minato.

« Cela ne me dérange pas tant que ça » dit Harry amusé.

Minato regarda son amoureux et l'homme pour lequel il avait des sentiments depuis des années maintenant.

« J'imagine que tu as raison, » soupira Minato et il attira Harry à lui pour un nouveau baiser.

Lorsqu'il essaya de l'approfondir, il se fit repousser et Harry pointa au regard blessé de Minato l'enfant aux yeux bleus qui était en train de les regarder avec des yeux grands ouverts.

« A ton avis, dans combien de temps penses-tu que Mikoto voudra à nouveau l'avoir pour qu'il dorme chez elle ? » Demanda Minato amusé, faisant rire Harry.

FIN


End file.
